What happens in the office stays there
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Maureen is in need of a job. Joanne is looking for a new secretary.


**Disclaimer: I do now own these characters..Larson does!**

Joanne came into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend Maureen after a busy and stressful day at the office. On top of all the paperwork and phone calls one of the main secretary's had quiet because she was moving out of the state to be closer to family so it meant that she had to find a replacement. She looked around the living room, which is where she usually found her girlfriend sitting, and didn't see her

"Maureen?" She called out setting her briefcase down and removing her jacket.

"In here..." She yelled accompanying her answer with the rustle of paper. Joanne followed the sound to find Maureen at the kitchen table looking through the newspaper.

"What are you doing baby and why?" The lawyer asked looking at her slightly confused before moving her eyes to the paper sitting in front of Maureen.

"Looking for a job..." she trailed off looking through the paper "and because I think I need something to do besides sit around all day," She looked up at Joanne giving her a pout expression "I can't find one...Can you help me pookie?"

Joanne looked at her girlfriend's face, she contemplated on not telling her she needed a secretary for the simple reasons that she did think Maureen could handle work in an atmosphere like that and having to dress and act professional. _I could tell her but would it be a good thing to have my girlfriend working in the same office as me? I would never get anything done _

"Well I am looking for a new secretary..." before she could finish Maureen's arms where suddenly around her, hands resting at the small of her back.

"Oh baby I could do that, being a secretary is easy...please?" She looked Joanne in the eyes practically begging.

"Maureen you do realize you will have to dress and act professional? Also you will actually have to work and do tasks for other people?" She met her eyes wondering if she could handle that.

"I can do that...I'll just borrow your clothes..." She paused to look at the lawyer's face. Joanne's face fell slightly. She opened her mouth to speak but Maureen continued her sentence "besides we both know I have nothing professional in my closet...so can I have the job, please pookie?" She gave her the pouty face again.

Joanne gave a slight sigh knowing she would probably regret this day but she gave a small nod. Maureen kissed her then bounded happily into the bedroom muttering something about clothing and other things but she couldn't make them out. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes wanting a break; questioning herself as to why she just gave Maureen the job.

About an hour had passed; Maureen came out of the bedroom to find her girlfriend asleep on the couch, she quietly went over and nudged her awake

"Pookie wake up,"

"What Maureen?" Joanne groaned not realizing that time had gone by or that she had drifted off to sleep.

"Look, I can dress professional!" She exclaimed happily standing so the lawyer could see her perfectly. Joanne rubbed her eyes then focused them on the artist to see her dressed in one of her suits

"You're wearing my clothes! I'm sure you can wear the clothing but can you pull it off?"

"I told you I was going to besides I look pretty damn hot in this attire if I must say so. Thankfully we are close to the same size," she said doing a pose for her. "Yes trust me on this…I won't mess up," She looked at her.

"Okay baby," She looked her up and down and stood making her way over to her kissing her lightly "Yes thankfully we are close to the same size and you do look good now take them off before you mess them up or something," Maureen smirked and pulled Joanne with her into the bedroom. The rest of the evening was spent with Joanne stressing about Maureen working in her office telling her what was acceptable and not. Maureen could tell she was nervous and took in what she said; at least for the most part then spent the rest of the time reassuring her she could handle it in her own way.

The next morning Joanne woke at her normal time and dressed in one of her new suits, it was mostly black and for once didn't require a tie of anything. She still felt nervous. Maureen however wasn't, she woke and dressed in the attire she had picked from her girlfriend's closet, which consisted of a skirt, shirt with tie and suit jacket.  
Joanne didn't say much as the two headed to the office; once inside Steve and the secretary that was leaving showed Maureen what she would be doing leaving Joanne to go into her office to worry about what her girlfriend would do or say, and to check phone messages.

Maureen looked around the building feeling a bit intimidated but managed to work on the tasks placed on her desk, she watched for Joanne but only caught brief glimpses of her. She watched the clients leave her office and decided to sneak in and get her attention. She knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in," Joanne said not looking up from the file on her desk to see who was coming in. Maureen entered and locked the door behind her. She then walked over to the lawyer sitting behind the desk and pushed her chair back away from the work she probably needed to finish. She sat down in her lap much to her protests "You could use a break pookie," She kissed her on the lips cupping her cheek lightly. She returned the kiss but abruptly pulled away "Maureen...we can't do this here..." She was silenced by Maureen's finger over her lips as she tilted her head back and kissed at her neck, bringing Joanne's hand up her thigh. Their lips met in a heated kiss, Joanne not liking the fact she was now making out with her girlfriend/secretary in her office but knew it would be hard to tell her to leave.

They continued their make out session lips meeting skin and hands wondering under clothing until a knock came at the door, Joanne managed to get out from under Maureen and fix herself back up before answering. She was asked to join and meeting and gave a small nod then went back to her desk where

"Thanks for the break..." Maureen jumped up and went back over to her wanting to continue but Joanne kind of backed off "that can't happen again I could get into trouble and get back to work...I have a meeting to attend," She commanded.

"Oh it won't pookie and I won't let you get into trouble..." She said raising her eyebrows and giving a devious smile to the lawyer before walking out the door. Joanne watched her and gave a small roll of the eyes; Maureen's actions meant it would happen again. _Now I know why I was hesitant on telling her about the job, Oh well what happens in this office, stays in the office_ She thought to herself as she headed out to the meeting stealing a glance at Maureen who was back at her desk working on something.


End file.
